Animaniacs: Hooked on a Ceciling/Goodfeathers: The Beginning Credits (1993)
"Hooked on a Ceciling" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Rusty Mills "Goodfeathers: The Beginning" Written by Deanne Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as MichelAngelo, Squit Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Frank Welker as Narrator Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Jenny Lerew Lou Police Mark Zoeller Slugging Rusty Mills Greg Reyna B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Dan McHugh Hugh Pettibone Model Design Mark Christianson Mike Fontanelli Lynne Naylor Kexx Singleton Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea Tom Ray Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Jon Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Anorlo Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Hamster Trailer Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Dustin Foster John Morris Bobbie Page Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Toshihiko Masauda, Keiko Oyamanda Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment